Colors of the Wind
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: Olivia tried to forgive.


**I'm dying. really I am. this friday is to far away (it's thursday) and I can't hold it in any longer. SOMEONE MAKE IT FRIDAY ALREADY. anyway, here is an angsty piece I thought of while listening to the rain at night (becuase its STILL raining) I hope and pray it is not too OOC, because it was written nearly entirely IC. This will take place after LSD, mostly because there is the pressumption Olivia and Peter have talked about his murdering shapeshifters (THAT WAS A SPOILER).**

**This is a VERY strong T.**

* * *

><p>There are two faces in the sleek glossy black metal. One face is dotted with freckles and lined with a halo of blonde hair, two globes of green eyes wide like the sky and a perfectly pleasant pink skin. Her jacket's collar was popped up and a grey scarf attached securely around her neck, keeping the bitter wind from hitting her skin. If there was any bitter wind.<p>

The second face reflected in the metals glossy surface was much closer than the other face. The reflection started at the peach colored skin of a forehead, two identical green eyes wide with a locked worry and a deep set frown on the lips. Her jacket was a soft leather, brown in color and a red t-shirt underneath. Her face was framed with long red locks.

"Olivia, just put the gun down, let's talk about this."

Peter's voice was rational and slightly panicked, but Olivia would not lower nor waver her extended and locked arm, gun pressed to the forehead of the alternate self. Olivia was no fool, she was not about to drop her arm. The only reason he was even considering saying this was because his judgement was clouded by the tiny bundle of _stolen_ joy in his arms.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do Peter," she murmured back, her voice icier than the cold boston winters. The woman across from her kept her mouth shut, she too, was in no position to speak, the metal digging into her flesh as a bitter reminder.

"Please," he tried, his voice _almost_ pleading, but not there, "Olivia this is not you."

"And what you know about me, Peter?" she hissed, still staring at the woman across from her in the eyes.

"A lot _Olivia,_" he tried with a harsher voice, but it was him to flinch and not Olivia as he had hoped. Olivia just cocked her head and stared at the woman. There was a glint in her eyes, one Peter had _never_ seen before and for a moment it scared him, he was unsure of what to expect from her.

"Peter," she murmured, "You have no room to talk. You have _everything_ now."

"Don't say that Livia-"

"You have a it _all_, right here," she pressed the gun to her alternate's forehead harder so that the woman flinched, "And I have _nothing_."

"You have me."

"I never had you," she answered her voice soft, almost a whisper. "You lied to me from the start. You kept bits and pieces. And I know, I swear I know, that you think it was for my own good, that you were protecting me, but you aren't."

"Let's talk then," he answered, "But the gun down."

"No," she hissed pressing it tighter into her doubles skin, "I've had it. I'm done. I'm eliminating the problem, starting with _you._"

It was her double's turn to tremble and her mouth turned down, eyes shining with almost she tears before she spoke.

"Please," she murmured, "My son-"

"Your son?" she asked bitterly, "You _stole_ your son."

"I never meant to-"

"But you did," she answered and her eyes narrowed with bitter hate. The baby in Peter's arms had started to cry, reaching out for it's mother. But the other Olivia did not think of moving, this Olivia was much different than she had first encountered her all those months ago. This Olivia here was harder, bitter and crueler than she could have remembered, and she wondered just what they did to her to make her this way.

"It was just a-"

"Don't tell me it was a mission," she answered, "Don't tell me you used him for your side. Give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot right here, right now."

"My son-"

"Wrong answer," she said, the metal biting into her flesh.

"Olivia stop this!" Peter cried out, trying to soothe the young child in his arms. But nothing was working, the baby continued to wail.

"You want to join her _Peter?_" she asked bitterly, "Go ahead."

"No Olivia," he whispered, "I don't want that."

"Then what do you want," she answered, "You want her."

"You know the answer to that."

"But I don't," she answered, "How can I trust you?"

"Please-"

"No! I can't trust you anymore!" Her fingers tightened around the trigger. Her alternate tried once more to reason with her.

"I'm you, you can't-"

"You aren't me," she answered, her stance as strong as ever, "I would _never_ do what you did. _I _would never ruin someone. _I _am _not_ you."

There is a long an eerie silence in the air as the three stand in Harvard Yard as the sun is setting. There is no one around but the three of them, and Peter is standing to the side, unable to do anything. Olivia inhales, tasting the bitter wind and almost laughing at how it felt to her, how she too, was a bitter wind, incapable of being venerable, incapable of being weak. Perhaps it was one of the reasons Peter liked the other her so much better-she could be weak. Olivia could see it now in her eyes.

And for a moment Olivia's expression faltered and Peter caught it, the brow's slight crinkle and he ran with it.

"Please Olivia," he murmured, "Don't do this. You're better than this, she's going to be going away to jail, she won't be here, there won't be any memory for her to live in-"

"There is a memory right there in your arms Peter! A constant reminder of what will _never_ be mine!"

"We can try," he pleaded, "We'll have our own kids. We can have a family, we can be a family."

"You destroyed that dream long ago," she answered sadly. Peter couldn't find a response and knew, just _knew_ that those moments of silence were the deal sealer. The other Olivia saw it too, as Peter turned the baby into his body, turning his whole body away so he could not see what was going to happen.

"Peter? What-"

"Don't you think you've caused enough damaged?" Olivia sneered, "Don't you think you've destroyed enough?"

"I never meant to, please," she answered.

"Then why didn't you stop it?" she whispered, and the other Olivia's eyes went wide. Olivia cocked her blonde head to one side and knit her brow together.

"I'm sorry."

And she pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>*hesitantly* I asked for reviews, as long as you don't butcher me with horrific words of how i'm such a horrible person. if you love it, then free fringe love (from gene) to all of you :D<p> 


End file.
